Cowboy America x Reader: Goodbye
by MayaMumiai
Summary: You've been waiting weeks for your lover, Alfred to return. Rated M because its basically smut.


You frowned as the sun set on another day. Once again he hadn't returned, after days of waiting.

Usually he'd never leave town for more than five of six weeks, it was getting on eight now and you worried he wouldn't be returning. More importantly you worried that something bad may have happened to him. You'd never known him not to be in trouble for something or other.

He of course being Alfred F Jones. The man you loved, although you were never sure if he really loved you in return.

He was a Gunfighter witch meant he travelled a lot, he would visit this village 'only for you' or so he told you.

Whenever he visited you would spend anything from just one night to few weeks together, just having fun.

With a sigh you left the town outskirts and went home, you'd preferred to stay and watch, hoping to see him riding up on his big amber Warmblood but he'd warned you not to. Said it was dangerous for such a beautiful woman to be out alone in the dark. He didn't know what he'd do without you. So he said.

So you returned home, alone once again. You had your supper, had a quick bathe and went to bed. Most nights you would lay awake worrying for his safety but for some reason you found yourself drifting of almost the moment your head hit your soft pillow.

Later~

An hour of so later your peaceful slumber was disturbed, it sounded like something had smashed and so you shot up from your bed and grabbed the metal bar you kept under your bed in case of emergencies.

Quiet as you could, you sneaked across the room towards the door but before you had a chance to do anything it slowly creaked open, a familiar face then peaked through.

Instantly his big baby blues calmed you down.

"Sorry Darlin' did I wake ya?" He asked with an apologetic smile.

"Yes, but that okay. You're back, you're back!" You announced, you could feel your lips stretching into a large grin. You rushed over to the blonde man and latched onto him. "I was so worried."

"You don't need to worry about me Hon." He felt a chuckle vibrating from his chest as he returned your embrace. "You know I'd never let anything bad happen to me with out giving you a proper goodbye first." He said before planting a soft kiss against the top of your head. "Besides I'm the best in the west! Nothing is gonna happen to me"

You giggled, for as long as you'd known him he'd been that way, a part of you thought it was why you were attracted to him.

"I know, I'm just happy you're here." You pushed up and planted a small kiss on his soft pink lips before pulling away to smile up at him.

"And I'm happy to be hear." His hands tangled themselves in your hair as he guided you back to his lips. He was so gentle as his lips worked against yours. Soon enough he tongue slipped through his lips and started slid across your own.

You happily granted him access and allowed him to explore your mouth. Its flicked about your cavern exploring already familiar territory, leaving the taste of coffee ever where it touched.

His heavy hands fell down from your silky hair and began to rub up and down your sides. His fingers caressing your waist and occasionally slipping over your breasts. Overtime he learned all the ins and outs of your body an knew just how to get you going. He continued to stroke and pat at the sensitive skin while one hand began to slid lower, until it reached your ass and gave it a pert squeeze. The sudden contact making you gasp into the kiss. In turn you gave him a playful punch on the shoulder. Next he reached down lower, took hold of your nightgown and pulled it up, giving him better admission to said area. Immediately he began to squeeze and stretch it. He'd already told you long ago that your bottom was his favourite part of your body, after your face of course.

"No underwear tonight? You are naughty." He commented as he began to run his fingers between your cheeks.

Meanwhile he detached himself from your lips and began to trace his tongue against the tender skin on your neck, sometimes nipping at your collarbone.

By now you your stomach was tightly knotted, you could feel your breath shortening and your chest heaving, your nipples hard as rocks as they pressed against Alfred.

Without warning you felt Alfred pulling your nightgown up and over your head allowing him free rein on your bare body. Within seconds he began to fondle one of your breast, massaging the smooth skin. His eyes filled with a mischievous glint as he swooped down and took it in his mouth. His hot tongue started to swirled around the pink bud before flicking against it, you jolted your back in pleasure letting out a small moan. The feeling then doubled when you felt a finger probing your entrance, patting against it. Your wetness already dripping down his hand. Gradually he started to push it up and into your heat. At fist it stung the tiniest bit but that was quickly washed away as he began to move it against your inner walls making frictions. Soon he added a second digit, moving them faster and causing you stomach to tighten even more. He lifted his thumb to press against your clit but left it unmoving. Your helplessly body began to move against it, adding to your pleasure.

He took his mouth from your nipple and blew down on it, immediately making it twice as hard as it had been, he then moved across to your other nipple.

In part you felt amazing, the buzz he made you feel was almost maddening but you felt a little useless. Everytime he seemed to be doing all the work, you wanted so badly to touch him in turn but by now your body was so high and you could barely control it. You a loud moan escaped your lips as you felt your end rapidly approaching only for Alfred to withdraw from all his actions making you whimper at the sudden loss. A wave of disappointment washed over you as you searched his face.

His mouth fixed into a smirk as he gripped your hips and lifted you to his body, you wrapped your legs around him and he carried you across the room to your bed. Kicking off his boots along the way.

He lay you down on the white sheets and reached to your bedside table to light up the lantern and discard his hat.

He then proceeded to join you on the bed, taking a good look at your naked form lying beneath him, you looked so beautiful to him, your breast parted as they moved with your uneven breath, [h/c] hair spread across the pillow and your big [e/c] eyes glazed over as you watched from below.

"Alfred please?" You beg, your mind clouded by his actions.

Without another word he spread your legs, undid his trousers and positioned his member at your dripping sex.

He began to sheath his way into you and reached out for him, you gripped his shoulders tightly as he pressed further in. You were so tight around him, he could of finished right then but he pushed on. Looking into your eyes to guild you through the pain.

Once fully in he waited for your say so, luckly it didn't take long.

Within seconds he was pumping into you, building up a much more intense pleasure.

Each thrusts got quicker and quicker as you arched your back to let more of him in.

Then he hit it. He started to hit against your erogenous zone and you whole vision when white.

"Oh G-God Alfred! I'm going to cum!"

"Then come for me Darlin'"

You walls clenched around him milking him for his seed as your own began to pour out from you and spill onto the bed.

Alfred didn't need much more to send him over the edge. With a heaving grunt of your name he released his hot seed deep inside you. He then collapsed over you, his uneven breath against your ear.

You stayed that way for a short while, collecting yourselves until he finally rolled down onto the bed, brought the covers up over the both of you and enveloped you in his arms.

You stared at his chest for a moment, he was still fully clothed and it bothered you, their shouldn't be that kind of boarder between two people after that. You started to unbutton his checkered shirt, you.

"Whatcha you doin'?"

"Alfred?"

"Yeah."

"Do you love me?" You'd wanted to ask him this so badly. You loved him so much but you were never sure if he felt the same.

"Of course I love you [Name]. You're my number one girl." He answered, looking slightly taken back by your question. He removed your hands from his shirt and proceeded to take it of on his own, along with his jeans.

"Good, because I love you too."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Once he'd completely discarded all of his clothes he embraced you once more. He held your head to his chest as you faded back to sleep.

The next morning~

You were woken by the sun peeping through your curtains and hurting you eyes. A yawn escaping your lips as you rolled over in bed and stretched out for Alfreds body only to find and empty space were he had been. His boots, hat and clothes out of sight almost as if he'd never been there.

You can't deny you felt shot down by his disappearance but this wasn't the first time he'd don't this, and you doubted it would be the last.

You knew he would never truly leave you with out a real goodbye.

A/N: So this was my first ever lemon, take it as you will. I hope it wasn't to terrible.

Let me know your thoughts and help me improve. It would be mightly appreciated.


End file.
